Naru's second chance
by sweet midnight kiss
Summary: Naru had defeated Sasuke at the valley of the end but how would Konoha react seeing their precious Uchiha injured? so Naru dropped off Sasuke, her headband and a note then left Konoha to die. Wat if Gaara and his siblings found her? will love form?
1. Naru's surprise leave

This is my first time doing a naru/gaa story, if you see any mistakes please point them out to me plz but otherwise enjoy

* * *

Naru sighed as she carried Sasuke home thinking about what they will say to her bringing their precious Sasuke injured when she is close to dying. Sasuke had to put a chidori on a track leading to her heart but luckily she dodged it abit but it ended near her heart. Basically she was going to drop him off at front gates then leave Konoha forever, only her body would remain in this living hell hole. Naru had finally arrived at Konoha but no one was at front gates only the usual guards so she came them Sasuke her headband with a crack through the middle of it and a note for Tsunade.

'Please deliver these to the Hokage and tell her im sorry' Naru replied before walking away from Konoha, only looking back when she saw rookie 9, Gai's team, Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, Gai and Tsunade round a now conscious Sasuke and they were reading the note.

'I can now die in peace' Naru whispered in the wind turning her back to Konoha once more then made her way along the path to nowhere, Naru now was a missing nin of Konoha. Neji and Hinata saw Naru walking away but were more worried about her injuries since they heard her whisper. They weren't going to tell anyone yet though since everyone seemed to be in enough pain.

XXXXX with Naru XXXXX

'Mom, dad I might see you in the afterlife sooner than I thought' Naru spoke up to the sky letting blood slip out her chest freely thinking that her life was worthless. 'At least the villagers get their wish, I'm going to die bringing back their precious Uchiha, and the pain will finally stop hopefully. No more being picked on, no more beatings and no more people calling me dead last' Naru spoke before tears came pouring out her eyes, her death had finally arrived but was happening in slow motion.

'Goodbye world, I never got to have a family, children, become a chunnin or a jounin or even an anbu I guess fate is just not on my side but on Sasuke's side.' Naru spoke as she remembered her best friend had died in the hands of Orochimaru in the black forest.

'Sakia Uchiha, you were like a sister to me, now I can finally join you in heaven only if you were alive then I would have someone to talk too' Naru thought that with even more tears coming down her cheeks mixing with the blood stained grass. Naru didn't know that Gaara, Temari and Kankuro were passing by when she said all this. Gaara was the first to notice and told them he would catch up to them.

'Whose there?' Gaara heard a weak voice say when he suddenly saw a blood soaked Naru bleeding to death. 'Gaara?' Naru asked as Gaara knelt down and picked her up bridal style.

'Naru you're coming to Suna with me, Temari and Kankuro ok?' Gaara told her as Naru nodded in response but she might not make it that long.

'Gaara, I left Konoha cause I'm dying my life is over nothing we can do' Naru replied as Gaara just walked catching up with Temari and Kankuro who raised their eyebrows in curiosity.

'Naru you know Temari and Kankuro, guys you remember Naru she beat me at the chunnin exams' Gaara finished speaking to see Naru smile weakly.

'Hi guys I remember you now, you helped us retrieve Sasuke aswell' Naru replied remembering they helped her friends survive.

'Why aren't you at Konoha?' Temari asked Naru not seeing her headband but only stared at her chest wound.

'Well I took Sasuke back knowing they would ban me from the village anyway for hurting their precious Uchiha so I thought I would be a missing nin and die peacefully, only if Sasuke didn't aim that chidori for my chest, I wouldn't be here taking up your time' Naru explained but they apologised for wasting their time but they just said it was okay.

'Do you want to stay in Suna with us, we will get you a new name plus sign you as a Suna ninja ok?' Gaara asked Naru who was in deep thought about the question, she then realised she could begin a new life in Suna.

'Ok I accept but won't I be a bother since I have Kyuubi?' Naru asked Gaara who just sighed at the question.

'Naru hello I'm the same so Suna will learn to accept you as they will learn to accept me' Gaara replied as they decided to make camp but Naru wanted to stay outside and not in a tent.

* * *

hoped u enjoyed the first chapter, ill update my stories soon swamped with homework :( otherwise ill try update R&R plz :) Ja ne Lunar XX 


	2. Journey to Suna, Sasuke's guilt

Here is chapter two sorry i haven't updated in a while, being in year nine is a pain with the sats and the courses un homework etc... i'll start working on chapter three straight away, well enjoy the chapter :)

* * *

The morning came as Naru stretched causing her to fall out the tree and groan in pain. Gaara came out to see this and smiled while Temari just laughed at her. 

'Hey, that wasn't funny you know' Naru complained as Temari kept laughing at her, causing Naru to pout at her.

'Sorry Naru…but that…was funny' Temari managed to get out between her breathes as she fell over onto her back. Naru just got up then stretched that way since she didn't have a chance up the tree. Kankuro just smirked when he saw this and naru went into a pouting mood.

XXXXX in Konoha XXXXX

Tsunade sat at her desk crying while drinking her sake. She was worrying over Naru since the guards said she had life threatening wounds, she was even lucky to walk back from the valley of the end carrying Sasuke with them injuries. Kakashi was hoping his student was alright, he was silently praying every minute he had to spare. Sakura was with Sasuke in hospital who were also wondering if Naru was ok since Sasuke remembers the fight at the valley of the end.

XXXXX Flashback XXXXX

'Sasuke why do you seek power so much, it will only ruin your life' Naru yelled at him from the statue she was on hoping she could persuade him without hurting him too much but he wasn't buying it.

'I have to kill Itachi, it is the only reason I exist' Sasuke yelled back anger rising inside him.

'If you only exist for that, I only exist for keeping the Kyuubi inside me and being hated for it while Akatsuki are after me aswell as Orochimaru' Naru yelled back catching Sasuke off guard when he heard the Kyuubi part. Naru had tears streaming down her eyes by now. 'You and everyone else thinks they had a hard life when jinchuriki's lives are the worst, I happen to have Kyuubi the demon lord sealed in me, sure I get power but I got raped, beaten, nearly killed, cut, burned etc would you like that?' Naru yelled after Sasuke took a step back to keep balance.

'Naru… I didn't know…' Sasuke replied as he felt sorrow take over him. 'I'm still going to Orochimaru though' Naru had anger rising inside her all of a sudden then suddenly everything went red. Sasuke watched as red chakra came spilling out of Naru's body. Naru's eyes were blood red like she had a hunger for blood which she had, Sasuke's blood.

'Naru…' Sasuke said activating the sharingan in his protection from red covered Naru.

'Naru is unavailable at the moment, people know me as kyuubi' the demon Naru grinned as she charged at Sasuke with twin katanas slicing a line through the Konoha leaf on his headband. Naru then jumped back getting ready for a second strike but Sasuke had other plans so he used **grand fireball jutsu **knocking Naru off balance for one second before using the move he used on the sound nin from the chunnin exams. When Sasuke and Naru went spiralling down to earth she pushed away from him burning the cloth wrapped round her body but her side ended on a pointy rock cutting deep into her stomach. Sasuke landed on the water nearly losing balance as Naru pulled herself off the rock but suddenly made a clone to prepare rassengan. Sasuke used the curse seal to level two then prepared chidori.

'Sasuke this is the final attack that determines wither you go back to Konoha or not' Naru shouted at him as she began to breathe heavy. Soon they pushed off the ground, gliding through the air towards each other, their attacks aligned getting closer each second.

'RASSENGAN!' Naru shouted as she thrusted the rassengan forward.

'CHIDORI!' Sasuke shouted as he thrusted the chidori forward so the two attacks collided. Naru and Sasuke were trapped in a purple orb with a chidori effect and it was swirling round in a rassengan effect. Naru had a chidori wound near her heart when the rassengan missed Sasuke completely but he was knocked unconscious for using lots of chakra.

XXXXX end flashback XXXXX

XXXXX with Naru, Gaara, Kankuro and Temari XXXXX

They all soon forgot about this morning about Naru falling out the tree. Gaara had to carry Naru since she hadn't healed fully yet.

'Sorry you have to carry me Gaara' Naru spoke as she shifted her weight so she didn't cause Gaara any trouble with her weight. Gaara blushed as she shifted about in his arms making him feel warm inside.

'It's ok Naru, I kind of like carrying you' Gaara replied smirking when he saw Naru got bright red.

'What's my nickname going to be?' Naru asked Gaara as they reached the edge of the desert making their way to Suna.

'You think of one, I'm no good at thinking up names' Gaara replied staring at Naru's face as she went into deep thought. Name went through a lot of names but couldn't find the right one until it hit her.

'How about Kari, that should work' Naru spoke as her face brightened up at the sound of the name. Gaara looked impressed with the name so he asked Kankuro and Temari what they think.

'Temari, Kankuro should Naru's new name be Kari?' Gaara asked them both soon they had a smile across their faces.

'Yep it suits her, she will become a wind user like me when we get their also she will be on our team' Temari spoke happy to get to teach a fellow girl whose village had rejected her.

'Sure, I'll teach Naru some of my techniques aswell so she can be extra strong' Kankuro replied straight after Temari then everyone smiled as they had finally reached the front gates of Suna.

* * *

Ok Naru has a new nickname which is Kari but now you get to vote 

A) Naru becomes a wind user

B) Naru becomes a puppet master

please vote by reviewing, ill try to include some fluff between Gaara and Naru so hope you enjoyed chapter 2 un Ja Ne Lunar XxX


	3. first day in Suna, her new identity

here is chapter 3 finally! im so sorry to my readers but sats un options are coming soon, plus my faily ae trying to sell my aunt's house its a bit hard to get a chance to write my stories. well enough of me talking enjoy chapter 3 : D -

'blah blah blah...' normal talking

**'blah blah blah...' demon talking**

* * *

Naru came out of the council room with a slight smile on her face since she had let her mask crack a bit but not fully. The council had let her join under the name Kari but no surname, they also placed her in Gaara's, Temari's and Kankuro's team. Naru had never felt so happy in her life as now, the citizens didn't go to beat her, no insults, she could be a normal girl hopefully if the council don't announce that she was the kyuubi vessel. They accepted her when she told them she was the kyuubi vessel and they also said they would start to accept Gaara aswell.

'Why didn't Konoha be like this?' Naru thought as she walked through the town center trying to find the training grounds where Gaara, Temari and Kankro should be waiting for her. She suddenly noticed that another group of genins were staring at her, one of the boys approached her with lustful eyes.

'Hey beautiful, how about you and me go have some fun?' the boy spoke to her hoping she was a sucker but Naru just started walking away from him ignoring what he said. 'Bitch get back here now' the boy shouted at her then grabbed her wrist. Naru turned round and glared at him as he shook in fear.

'Don't you ever call me bitch, you bastard' Naru glared at him while she grabbed his wrist and cracked it making him let go of her wrist. 'See you around' Naru spoke cheerfully while giggling as she walked off only to notice Gaara walking towards her.

'You seem happy about something' Gaara spoke to her as Naru giggled a bit. Gaara raised an eyebrow at this gesture.

'Let's just say I ran into some trouble on the way here' Naru replied as she stuck her tongue out playfully. Gaara smiled for once and flicked Naru on the nose making her trip a bit.

'What was that for?' Naru spoke while pouting which made Gaara smirk. Gaara just carried on walking while Naru had to run just to catch up to him.

'Naru looked kind of cute then' Gaara thought as he side glanced at Naru.

'**You kidding! She is the perfect mate for us, it's just kyuubi, she has a terrible temper' **Shikaku suddenly added afterwards which made Gaara's mind wonder off then.

'I never really pictured my life with Naru, maybe she is the perfect one for me' Gaara thought back to shikaku who was sending pictures off Naru into Gaara's mind.

'**She is perfect for us! Make her our mate soon!**' Shikaku spoke before he went silent. Gaara looked over at Naru again wondering what it would be like to have Naru as a mate. Naru was having to listen to Kyuubi nag at her.

'**Come kit he is the perfect mate! Even if he holds shikaku it will be the perfect opportunity' **Kyuubi mentioned to Naru as she mentally sighed, this ha been an eventful day already but when Kyuubi mentions mate it means trouble.

'I'll think about it, me and Gaara are close but not that close' Naru replied to Kyuubi as her voice went into silence. Naru and Gaara realised they were staring at each other, Naru looked away blushing bright red while Gaara had a slight tinge of red on him. They started walking so move then to find Temari and Kankuro then Gaara broke the silence.

'What did the council say to you then?' Gaara asked her hoping that it was good news. Naru's face brightened when he mentioned the meeting.

'They know about my past, they have me listed as a genin named Kari, and they are going to accept you and me now into the village' Naru giggled like a fangirl and felt giddy. Gaara smiled again at this information, he was so glad the council accepted Naru and soon the whole village would accept him and Naru as one of them. They then carried on towards the training grounds.

XXXXX At the training grounds XXXXX

They saw Temari and Kankuro talking as Naru and Gaara approached them both.

'Hi Temari, Hi Kankuro' Naru spoke smiling at them both making them smile back.

'Morning Naru' Temari spoke bringing her into a hug.

'Hey Naru' Kankuro greeted Naru as Temari finally let Naru go. 'How did the meeting go?'

'Well the council know my past and all about me, they listed me under a genin named Kari also me and Gaara will some be accepted like normal people into the village' Naru spoke cheerfully but then she remembered something. 'I just remembered something, they let me join your team aswell' Naru mentioned as she smacked her forehead since she never usually forgot stuff.

'That's great, now I have another girl to talk to' Temari spoke bringing Naru into another hug which Naru expected. Gaara and Kankuro both smiled at the both girls.

'We have news for you now Naru, I'm going to teach you how to use wind jutsus' Temari smiled as Naru looked shocked but then Kankuro came in.

'I'll be teaching you how to make and use puppets also the puppets Sasori makes' Kankuro spoke as Naru became more shocked and happy. Gaara then spoke up.

'I'll teach you how to control sand and other techniques' Gaara spoke leaving a very shocked and happy Naru.

'Thank you so much' Naru practically shouted while she hugged them all. Temari then remembered something important aswell.

'Naru the elder Chiyo will teach you medical skills aswell as make you a master on seals' Temari mentioned as Naru then felt so happy for the first time in her life.

'Thank you everyone, I've never felt so happy in my life, I guess I can get rid of my mask and actually be happy for the first time ever' Naru softly muttered as her first actual smile came. Temari dragged Naru then to get some new clothes to go with her new identity so no one would recognize her. Temari soon chose the right clothes for her and soon got her to change her hair a bit. When they both returned to Gaara and Kankuro they were talking to their sensai and elder Chiyo. All four were shocked to see how much she changed. She was wearing a blue top like Sai's with fish netting up both arms to the elbow also fish netting up both legs to the knees, a black mini skirt that came up to mid thigh and normal blue sandals. Her hair was still the golden beauty it still was but it was cut to her lower back, had red an black streaks in it and her eyes were now blue/purple.

'See Naru I told you they would like it' Temari spoke to her as Naru smiled slightly obvious she was a little bit nervous.

'They then got past the shock of Naru's new appearance and began to tell Naru's training plan to everyone, this meant they couldn't go on missions for a while.

XXXXX an hour later at lunch 12:00pm XXXXX

Naru had been reading scrolls at her new home which she shard with Temari, Kankuro and Gaara. These were her father's which had all is jutsus named on there. She would learn these on Saturdays since her training schedule. Monday she trained with Gaara, Tuesday she trained with Temari, Wednesday she trained with Kankuro, Thursday she trained with Chiyo on medical skills, Friday she trained with Chiyo on seals, Saturday she trained on her own and Sunday she trained with kyuubi. She hardly had any spare time and today was Saturday so she would spend this afternoon learning some of these jutsus. Naru knew her life was going to change completely since she was now going to train the hardest she has done in years so she was prepared for it but she didn't know a certain person was going to make a surprise visit to her.

* * *

hope you enjoyed chapter 3, im very sorry again for not writing ny sooner. ok i might do another vote on who the certai person might be. It will be an OC. Will it be:

1) Naru's older Brother

2) Naru's older sister

3) or both

hope you all enjoy yourselves and see you next time - Ja Ne Lunar xx


	4. Naru's training, pain & mystery sibling

here is chapter 4 of Naru's second chance :D finally hopefully all my wonderful viewers aren't too angry with me plz dont hurt me

my thanks for reviewing and making me feel happy to carry on writing this story:

DeltaKyuubi, Gettenshi, Loda, Insomnia009s, AngelNight101, Darkness-Ninja-princess, envygreedgreenthunder, GuyverZero, Darth Draqmorr, LightingFox101, Vampiredragongodess, Demon Hound and GenMcvile. Ty so much you guys!! this chapter is dedicated to all of you :D

* * *

**Naru woke up Stretching as the sun beat down on her face. She realized that it was Saturday so she had to practise her own jutsus. So she slowly got out of body, got changed into her new clothes, brushed her hair then made her way to the training grounds. It was a short 5 minute walk from where the house was so Naru could easily find her way back.**

**'What should I practise Kyuubi?' Naru asked Kyuubi who sat under her tree thinking but she soon chose the first jutsu to practise. She had chosen two jutsus which she thought would come in handy.**

'**You are to practise ****Doton Tsuiga no Jutsu and Kokuangyo no Jutsu ok?****'****Kyuubi replied to Naru who gulped as she didn't know how good she was at these jutsus.**

**'Ok Kyuubi but if I start to use too much chakra, force me to stop ok?' Naru asked Kyuubi hoping she would stop her or she would miss out on the others training her.**

**'****Ok Kit, just be careful, I'm right here****' Kyuubi reassured Naru as she began to make the seals for Doten Tsuiga no Jutsu. The first try, Pakkun appeared with the summoning scroll.**

**'Naru, I need you to sign here so you can summon us when you want' Pakkun spoke to Naru who nodded. She slit her thumb across her kunei then signed her new nickname onto the scroll. **

**'Pakkun don't tell anyone you've seen me ok? I go by the name Kari now' Naru told Pakkun who nodded and poofed away with the scroll. Naru then practised summoning for 2 hours straight and in the end, she could summon all the dogs together. **

**'Kyuubi, I've completed that jutsu, how does my chakra look?' Naru asked Kyuubi who then closed her own eyes looking at Naru's chakra.**

**'****Hmm, seems you have half your chakra left meaning you can only use this other jutsu twice otherwise you'll use up all your chakra****' Kyuubi explained to Naru who nodded in reply. **

**'Could you take me through this jutsu please?' Naru asked Kyuubi who nodded in reply. **

**'****Ok Kit, concentrate on one area first, once you have that area make the seals and imagine that spot has no light only darkness' ****Kyuubi explained as Naru chose a wide open spot. **

**'Got the spot, now make the hand seals…' Naru muttered as she made the hand seals in 3 seconds. 'Then yell the jutsu' Naru murmured as she got the hand seals ready imagining that the spot she picked had no light.**

**'Kokoangyo no Jutsu!' Naru yelled as Naru opened her eyes to see a dome in front of her which was pitch black. Naru released the jutsu but she collapsed to her knees.**

**'Kyuubi why have I just collapsed?' Naru asked Kyuubi who looked confused.**

**'****I'm not sure Kit but I think you should stop training for today, I'll try seen what caused it' ****Kyuubi replied as Naru slowly got to her feet and begun heading back to the house. After two minutes of walking in a daze, she accidently bumped into someone who grabbed her.**

**'Naru, where have you been?! I went to Konoha and they said you'd ran off near death' a male voice spoke but Naru had pain coursing through her.**

**'I don't know who this Naru person is, I'm Kari now please leave me alone' Naru spoke as she pushed who ever held her. Naru then heard a thud but saw her big brother.**

**'Naru, you will explain what is going on now!' Her brother demanded as he pushed himself up. **

**'Kyo…I…' Naru spoke clearly nervous to see her brother after 8 years. 'What are you doing here? What do you want from me?' Naru then spoke as her anger got the better of her. Kyo had blonde hair down to his shoulders with red highlights, wore a black/blue top with the kanji sign for pain and death on it, black shorts and blue ninja sandals. His eyes were red with a black swirl in the middle of them and was 6'0.**

**'Can't I come see my little sister?' Kyo spoke trying to hug Naru but she whacked his arms away.**

**'No you can't, do you know what happened when you left the village?' Naru asked Kyo who spoke his head with a look of confusion on his face.**

**'Anbu decided to pay me a visit and nearly kill me but thanks to Kyuubi I survived' Naru muttered tears rolling down her cheeks. 'You abandoned me cause you couldn't handle being family which a jinchuriki' Naru muttered before she ran off towards the house knowing no one was there.**

**XXXXX Flashback 8 years back XXXXX**

**'Kyo please… don't leave me' Naru cried as her brother Kyo walked away from her.**

**'Naru… From now on, we're not family ok?' Kyo spoke as he turned away from her. 'Why did I ever have to have you as a little sister?' Kyo spat out as Naru looked shocked then her whole body shook as tears came pouring out.**

**'I'll let the Anbu kill me then!' Naru shouted at Kyo who wore a look of disgust before he walked away from his little sister.**

**XXXXX 10 minutes later XXXXX**

**Anbu came through the door and the windows armed with kuneis and shuriken ready to kill Naru.**

**'There's the Kyuubi brat!' One Anbu yelled pointing at a broken Naru. They all ganged up on her and kept stabbing her with their kuneis. But Naru only thought of Kyo as she was getting stabbed to death. As soon as they were gone, Kyuubi begun to heal Naru.**

**'Kyuubi, I promise to get stronger and protect myself' Naru whispered into the darkness before giving into the darkness.**

**XXXXX end flashback XXXXX**

**Naru was now coughing up blood in the bathroom but Kyuubi still hadn't found what caused it.**

**'Kyuubi, maybe I should give Kyo a second chance…he hurt me so much but he is my only blood relative' Naru spoke in a hollow voice as she coughed up blood again. Temari then came in only to hear noise in the bathroom.**

**'Naru…is that you?' Temari asked as Naru just finished coughing up the blood.**

**'Yeah Temari it's me' Naru spoke as she tried to stand up but tripped only to get caught by Kyo. Temari came running in to see a pale Naru in the arms of a man.**

**'Naru! What happened?' Temari spoke panic and concern in her voice. Naru chuckled slightly as blood trickled out the corner of her mouth. **

**'I'm not sure but this person is my… brother Kyo…even though to him I'm not his sister' Naru spoke glaring at Kyo. Temari picked up Naru holding her close. **

**'Naru don't worry, Gaara and Kankuro are on their won with Chiyo, she will heal you right up ok?' Temari spoke as she carried Naru through to the spare bedroom then lay her down on the bed.**

**XXXXX 10 minutes later XXXXX**

**Gaara came bursting through the door straight to Naru's side. Kankuro and Chiyo came in a few moments later to see Naru with only a little colour left in her cheeks.**

**'Seems she has burst a blood vein near an important chakra point, she must of used a very powerful jutsu for the first time' Chiyo explained as she put her hands over Naru's chest, green chakra surrounding Chiyo's hands. Naru gasped in pain as her blood vein was repaired and colour slowly returned to her face.**

**'Thank…you Chiyo…' Naru spoke smiling while Gaara wiped some blood away from the corner of Naru's mouth. **

**'Naru, we need to talk' Kyo spoke getting Gaara's and Kankuro's attention. Naru sat up and glared at him.**

**'Well, I don't want to talk to you Kyo so go away…come back in a month's time ok? Then we have to promise each other that we seen each other at least once every two months' Naru told Kyo who nodded in agreement.**

**'See you in a month then and you two better not try anything with Naru' Kyo spoke in a deadly tone before disappearing. Naru just sighed and lay back closing her eyes. Temari and Kankuro left with Chiyo leaving Naru and Gaara alone.**

**'Naru…I'm glad you're ok' Gaara smiled at her making Naru blush. Naru looked Gaara in the eyes and smiled back.**

**'Thank you for caring Gaara' Naru whispered back as they were both wearing a blush. Slowly their faces got closer then before they knew it their lips were touching sharing their first ever kiss. Temari and Kankuro were spying round the door just to see Gaara and Naru kiss and smiled before leaving the two young lovers alone.**

* * *

hope you enjoyed this chappie - i'm so happy to all the ppl who enjoy this story so far and don't forget to read & review! hope you was happy with Kyo and just liked everythin ova all - if it seems rushed or any mistakes, plz tell me and ill try correct them. watch out of the next chapter of Naru's Second Chance! Ja Ne Arisu xXx


	5. training with Gaara, first date planned

here is chappie 5! i'm so sorry its taken me 2 months to update this story but ive been working on some of my other stories but i managed to type this up and give you alot of NaruGaa fluff! enjoy the chappie!

* * *

Two days had past since Naru and Gaara kissed, they had agreed to go out with each other as they were abit pressured by Kyuubi and Shikaku. They had gotten to know each other better and hung out all the time. Naru had the whole day with Gaara as it was Monday, which Naru was very happy about. Gaara had let his emotions out around Naru more now that they were together. He enjoyed the fact that he had Naru for the whole of the day.

XXXXX At the training grounds XXXXX

'Ok Naru we better start you're training then' Gaara smiled at her making Naru smile brightly back. Naru finally picked herself back up from the ground where she had been sitting. Naru then got an idea well like a game or bet but she sure it would be fun.

'Gaara, I have an idea we can do but it depends if you're willing to play or not' Naru spoke in a teasing voice making Gaara wonder what the hell she was thinking. He nodded in reply to say he would play then Naru told him her idea.

'If I get an attempt of the jutsu right, I get a kiss and if I master the jutsu by the end of the day you have to treat me to dinner ok?' Naru explained to Gaara who nodded in return a smirk on his face as he was planning on how to get back at her. Gaara thought of the first jutsu he could teach her, he soon came up with two simple jutsus she could easily learn.

'I have three jutsus you can learn, they are pretty simple so they should be no problem for you' Gaara smiled at her as Naru nodded and was ready to receive the names of the jutsus.

'What are the three jutsus called?' Naru asked as she tilted her head to the side curiosity written across her face. Shikaku then spoke up for the first time that morning.

'**Kiss her! She is just too damn cute like that**' Shikaku demanded as he began complaining that he was turning down a good opportunity to kiss his girlfriend again. Naru then had Kyuubi start up again.

'**Keep acting cute! Looks like Shikaku is nagging Gaara to kiss you again**' Kyuubi spoke as she laughed as Naru blushed. Gaara saw the blush and he mentally shrugged and let his lips catch hers into a passionate kiss. Naru squeaked in surprise as she felt Gaara kiss her again that morning. She soon began to kiss back and ran her tongue over his lips asking for entrance. Gaara accepted straight away letting their tongues have a fight but Gaara won it in the end and broke the kiss for a breath.

'The first jutsu is Sand Storm, this is a taijutsu move and it either hides you or will distract the enemy. All the down is use your chakra to make the sand to spin round but focus it on one point then release it to make the sand explode outwards causing the sand to blow about.' Gaara explained as Naru stared into his eyes and nodded confident that she could do this and she wouldn't stop until she mastered it.

'Ok I'll have a go now, just tell me which part to use' Naru replied as Gaara pointed a few metres away at a dip in the sand. Naru gathered up some chakra and pointed at the spot. She closed her eyes imaging the sand was spinning round the point she was staring at. Gaara watched as the sand began to slowly spin in a circle faintly to begin with but soon it got faster making it appear in a tornado. Gaara was impressed that she mastered that step the first go as she hadn't used sand before in her jutsus. Naru then let the chakra go making the sand explode in different making a sand storm as it swept up more sand with it. Soon Naru had created a sand storm but it stopped after 2 minutes. Naru looked over at Gaara to see him staring at her impressed, she then felt proud.

'So do I get my kiss?' Naru asked with hopeful eyes, her bottom lip pushed outwards making it seem like she was doing the impression of a puppy making Gaara smile. He leaned in and kissed her fully on the lips but Naru expected it that time so she didn't squeak.

XXXXX In Konoha XXXXX

Tsunade was at the desk drowning herself with sake and for once Shizune didn't stop her. They were depressed about Naru leaving the village. Everyone suspects she's dead by now but the Konoha 12 and the people close to Naru knew that she wouldn't give up that easily. She couldn't help but feel empty as she was Naru's godmother, the Yondaime had asked her and Jiraiya to look after Naru if he were to die. Then soon afterwards he sealed Kyuubi into Naru sacrificing himself. Naru had no idea that the Yondaime was her father or that Kushina was her mother and was hiding in Whirlpool country. Tsunade had only found out about a year ago that Kushina was still alive but never told anyone, she only told Jiraiya as he could be trusted with this information. Kushina had hidden in the first place because she was heartbroken that her husband had sacrificed himself to save the village by sealing the Kyuubi inside their daughter. It was all too much for her to handle so she ran away from Konoha hoping that her daughter would forgive her if she ever found out about her. When Tsunade went to visit her in Whirlpool country, she told Kushina all about Naru and how well she coped through all the abuse she had taken. Kushina had cried for hours after hearing this but it made her feel better.

XXXXX In Suna with Naru and Gaara XXXXX

Naru was latched onto Gaara's arm as he insisted on taking Naru out for dinner. She tried to argue back but Gaara silenced her with a kiss making Naru forget what she was going to argue with him about. They were going out for dango at a nearby pub which was well known in the area. Naru giggled with excitement as she was going on her first date with Gaara, she was nervous on the inside but outside she was smiling happily cuddling up into Gaara's arm. Gaara was actually smiling back too bringing Naru closer to his body. He had to kiss her earlier to stop her from arguing about him treating her to dinner. Luckily after the kiss she forgot that she was going to argue with him and here they were now. He was really nervous about what was going to happen on their date. When they arrived at the pub, they grabbed a table ordered their drinks ready to begin the date. They looked into each others eyes and gave each other a quick kiss on the lips before looking at the menu to choose what to eat.

'**Let the date begin**' Kyuubi and Shikaku thought together as they both grinned.

* * *

There you go. hope you enjoyed this chappie, i think i like the idea of making Kushina alive so that Naru will have a mom. It'll be funny to see her teasing Naru and Gaara about their relationship. Also with Kyuubi and Shikaku planning aswell, poor Naru and Gaara! well enough of me talking see you next time on Naru's second chance! Ja Ne Kisa xXx


End file.
